Captain Jack's Treasure
by astraplain
Summary: Jack masquerades as the long lost master of Torchwood manor to search for a legendary treasure. Inspired by the old Disney movie, Candleshoe.
1. Chapter 1

"Don't mess this up, mate." Owen Harper clutched the front of Jack's shirt and pulled him close, sneering. "You convince the bird that you're her long lost cousin or I'll be sending you back to the States without the airplane. Got it?"

"Got it," Jack sneered back as he pulled away from Owen and smoothed his shirt. "What's the con here? Pretending to be someone's cousin doesn't bring a lot of fast cash."

"It does if the cousin's house contains the clues to Captain Jack Harkness' treasure."

"I thought the cousin was Jack Harkness?"

"He is, you idiot. Captain Jack is his great-great-something-grandfather, a famous pirate. He was caught and hanged, but they never found his treasure. Legend has it that Captain Jack s spirit is reborn in the first male heir of each generation so he can keep watch over that treasure forever."

"How'd you find out about it then?" Jack demanded. He might have agreed to help the man in exchange for a fast exit from a sticky situation in the States, but that didn't mean he trusted the man, After all, Owen had skipped out on the hotel bill and paid for the plane tickets with a phony credit card.

"My sister Janet used to be a maid there until the cousin accused her of stealing and gave her the sack." Owen tried to look outraged on his sister's behalf, but ended up looking like he had a stomach ache.

"What did she steal?" Jack knew immediately that it was something important when Owen glanced around the shabby, cluttered apartment as if afraid of being spied upon. He scurried over to a bookshelf where he took down a book and opened it to reveal a hollowed out compartment containing a large gold coin and a rolled parchment.

"Here then," Owen said as he spread out the parchment and secured it with the gold coin on one end and a book on the other. "It's the first clue - something about a sunrise scholar. Books and whatnot. Gotta be in the library."

Jack read the few lines over several time to memorize them and then picked up the coin, noting the weight and apparent age of it.

"It's a doubloon," Owen said as he snatched it away and returned it and the parchment to the book. "Worth thousands, maybe millions. And Captain Jack s treasure is full of them. Jewels too. We'll be rich as kings we will."

"And all we have to do is convince this lady I'm her cousin?"

"A cousin she never met." Owen reached over and thumped Jack s shoulder. "Should be a piece of cake."  
*****

Toshiko Sato was trying hard not to laugh. The man seated across from her bore a slight resemblance to the photos she'd seen of her missing cousin, but that's where the similarities ended. Her cousin Jack had been physically and socially awkward, nothing like this glib-tongued charmer.

Still, he could have been a masquerading cocker spaniel and she would have accepted him at this point. There was a deadline after all, and she was more interested in preserving the place that had become her home than in worrying about her long-vanished cousin.

"A coma and then amnesia," she said, shaking her head sympathetically. "How horrible. However did you manage to recover your memory?"

"I haven't - not completely. I was living in the States, working in a hotel when an old acquaintance saw me. We talked and I started to remember. He was kind enough to bring me along when he returned and here I am."

"Then let me be the first to welcome you home, Jack. Here, let me call the others. Toshiko rang a small gold bell and a moment later a young man in a suit entered the drawing room carrying a silver tray.

"Milady. Sir." He nodded slightly to acknowledge them before offering the tray to Toshiko. On it was a note asking if he should escort the man out or call the police. Toshiko took the note and folded it once before putting it in her pocket, silently telling her butler that assistance was not necessary.

"Call the others please, Ianto. I've got some wonderful news."

Ianto nodded once and left, returning less than a minute later with the rest of the staff.

"Thank you for being so prompt," Toshiko said with a hint of humor in her voice. She knew they'd been gathered just outside the room trying to guess if this visitor was the missing Jack Harkness.

"All of your old staff was dismissed after you went missing," she explained to Jack. "Jack Harkness, allow me to introduce Gwen Williams, our housekeeper. Her husband Rhys, our cook and sometimes driver and groundskeeper. Ianto is our butler and jack-of-all-trades."

Each of the servants greeted their new master in turn ending with Ianto who stepped forward and said, "It will be an honor to serve you, sir."

The others echoed the sentiment and then filed out when Toshiko dismissed them.

When they were alone again, Toshiko turned more serious. "This must be overwhelming for you, but there are things we need to discuss soon in regards to this estate. If you have no objections, I'd like to continue to live here - it has been my home for the last four years. I can assist your transition and help with the running of the household."

"Of course. I wouldn't think of sending you away. You've taken excellent care of this place in my absence. And it's certainly large enough for the both of us." He sat back a little now that he'd been accepted. "I don't have much. I could get it and settle in here tonight and then we could discuss some of these matters tomorrow bright and early."

"I'd like that very much," Toshiko said as she stood. She took Jack s hand and held it as he rose to stand beside her. "It's good to have you back home, Jack."

There was a comfortable moment between them before Toshiko turned and called for Ianto. The man entered immediately.

"Mr. Harkness needs a ride. He's to return tonight with his belongings."

"Rhys is bringing the car around, Milady."

"Excellent. Thank you, Ianto." Together, Toshiko and Ianto escorted Jack to the door and watched as he climbed into the car."

Back in the house with the door closed, Ianto turned to Toshiko and waited, knowing she would explain what was happening.

"He's the only chance we've got," she said, half expecting an argument. She was surprised when she didn't get one.

"You don't have to explain, Tosh. If letting him be your missing cousin will save Torchwood, then none of us will object." He placed a gentle hand on her arm and his manner changed from employee to friend and confidant, "You know I will do whatever I can to help."

"I know, Ianto." She leaned up and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "I know."  
*****

"I didn't expect a bedtime snack." Jack stepped aside and let Ianto into the master suite he'd been given. The young man moved silently to the small table in front of the fireplace and unloaded his tray. There was a heavy teapot and matching cup, both monogrammed with an elaborate "T", a small silver creamer and matching bowl of sugar cubes, and even a plate piled high with homemade cookies.

"Milady enjoys light refreshments before bed," Ianto replied a bit stiffly.

"She's a lovely lady." Jack offered a charming smile but it didn't have its usual effect, Ianto remained as stiff as ever. "It's strange, being here." Jack looked around as trying to remember something. He'd been given the suite belonging to Torchwood's master, the real Jack Harkness, and he felt ill at ease. It was bad enough that he had the man's name, but there was something about this place that seemed familiar and it was throwing him off his game.

"Say, Ianto, there's a library here, right?"

"Of course." Something in the young man's manner changed there was a slight softening of his expression. "I was going there myself, sir, if you'd like to accompany me."

"The tea's a bit too hot for me to drink now anyway. I'll enjoy it more with a good book." Jack gave Ianto a softer smile and was surprised to get a small smile in return.

"This way, sir." Ianto turned to go but Jack stopped him.

"It's just Jack. It's been a long time since anyone waited on me."

"It's my job, sir."

"And you may continue to do it, Ianto. But when we don't have guests, I'd like it if you called me Jack."

"As you wish." Ianto's smile appeared and disappeared so quickly, Jack wasn't sure he'd seen it, but there was a hint of amusement in the young man's eyes and Jack couldn't help responding.

"Lead on then, Jeeves."

"That's Ianto, sir." He busied himself with covering the teapot and making sure the table was neatly arranged before he stood back and waited for Jack to join him.

"What, you don't watch old movies?" He laughed at Ianto's expression. "I take that as a 'yes'."

"You would be correct, Jack. Shall I show you the library?"

"I'd like that," Jack said, and he meant it sincerely.  
*****

"Jack."

Jack opened his eyes quickly, already shying away from the touch that had roused him. He caught himself just before hitting his head against the windowsill.

"Careful, sir."

"Ianto?" Jack blinked up at the handsome man lit by sunlight shining through stained glass. It gave Ianto an otherworldly appearance. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Jack. You're fine. It's just that you seem to have fallen asleep here in the library. I thought you might be more comfortable in your bed."

Jack looked around at the piles of books he'd been sorting through long after Ianto had found his book and retired to his room. Jack had wedged his long body onto the window seat and fallen asleep. His neck and back protested as he stood and started to gather books.

"Never mind those, I'll take care of them." Ianto held up the book he'd taken the night before. "I have to re-shelve this anyway."

"I can help at least," Jack insisted, picking up a few volumes and turning to set them on the nearby table. He took two steps and stopped abruptly, finally realizing what he was seeing. He'd been searching through random books looking for clues to Captain Jack s treasure, but here was the clue right in front of him. The early morning light was shining through one of the stained glass windows casting the shadows of words down onto the table.

"You've found one of Captain Jack s secrets," Ianto said with a laugh, coming to stand beside Jack. "He was a trickster and a pirate, our Captain." He smiled when Jack gave him a surprised look. "I look after things for him, protect his home and family and in return he surprises me." He gestured to the verse displayed on the table. "It's a trick, you see. The verse is from a poem about love and death. If you go to the family cemetery, there's a tombstone right beside the Captain s that bears only initials and another verse."

Ianto looked directly into Jack s eyes and added, "Some say it's the Captain s male lover buried there. Others claim it's a false grave set there to give clues to the Captain s famous treasure."

"What do you think?" Jack took a step closer to Ianto, desperate to know what this curious young man was doing - telling Jack a story, or serving him a subtle warning that he knew Jack s real reason for being in this house.

"I think any fool can find something that glitters and call it a treasure." He picked up the books and moved past Jack, his arm barely brushing Jack s. There was something in Ianto's eyes that made Jack want to grab him and hold him tightly.

"Would you show me the tombstone later? I may not have my memories, but I can at least pay my respects."

"As you wish," Ianto nodded, but his smile was fainter this time, and his eyes distant as he looked up at the stained glass containing the verse.  
*****


	2. Chapter 2

PART 2

"Good morning, Jack," Toshiko greeted, looking up from the thick book she had balanced between her breakfast plate and her lap. An open laptop was slightly off to the side along with a scattering of papers. "Forgive the mess. I usually eat alone, and I'm afraid I've developed some bad habits."

"Not at all," Jack assured her as he took a seat nearby but out of reach of her papers. "Ianto tells me there are tours today. I didn't realize this house was so well known."

"Not as well known as we'd like," Tosh said with a sigh. "Once a week tours, even with the baked goods we sell, don't bring in nearly enough to pay the taxes. We also have a stall on market days where we sell whatever eggs and vegetables we can spare, as well as Rhys' cakes and jams. We need every bit we can get to keep this place running until... well, until you return."

"I'm sorry," Jack said slowly after a long moment. "I don't remember..." He looked directly into Tosh's eyes, giving her a tentative smile. "There are things that seem so familiar here, but there is so much that's just a blank. I don't know if I'm your missing cousin, but I'll do what I can to help."

"You're very kind, but you've only just arrived and it must be overwhelming for you." She set her book aside and leaned forward towards the charming man who'd dropped onto her doorstep less than 24 hours ago. "I know I wanted to discuss a few things with you but, to be honest, Ianto prefers if 'milady' is out when the tourists arrive. I think they expect to see someone in an elaborate dress with a big white wig doing needlework in the salon." Toshiko giggled at the image and Jack laughed along with her.

"So where do you hide on tour days? Or do you have an office to go to?"

"I'm on sabbatical at the moment - supposedly writing a book." She grimaced at the array of papers and shook her head. "Mostly I just go to town or wander around the estate. Unless it's raining - then I hide in my rooms. They're not on the tour," she added quickly, "nor are your rooms."

"I'm sure that makes Ianto's job easier."

"And Gwen's. I'm afraid I'm not as neat as she might prefer." Tosh giggled and added, "But then compared to Ianto, we're all slobs."

"He seems very efficient." Jack offered, seeing a way to work the conversation around to the story Ianto had told him earlier about Captain Jack being a trickster. "We were in the library this morning and he pointed out an interesting bit of stained glass."

"Captain Jack loved his tricks," Tosh said with a smile. "He's a legend around here. I know some family history, but Ianto's the expert. That's part of why I hired him; It was my first night here and I couldn't sleep. I was on my way to the kitchen and got lost. I heard noises and ended up in the library. And there he was – he'd been sneaking in and reading his way through the library. I was going to call the police, but he offered to show me this place's hidden passages if I let him go. We spent the rest of the night exploring and in the morning he made the best coffee and the worst scrambled eggs I'd ever tasted. I hired him on the spot."

"But not as cook, obviously." Jack laughed at Toshiko's expression. "How exactly can you ruin scrambled eggs?"

"Let's just say that Ianto excels at many things, even the things he does badly. Luckily, he knew about Gwen and Rhys - apparently he'd done some handyman work for them. We lived on sandwiches and pub food until they started."

She studied Jack for a long minute and he let her, waiting patiently until she reached whatever conclusion she was seeking.

"When you were in the library, did Ianto tell you about Captain Jack's grave?"

"He mentioned it, and the mystery grave beside it. I was going to ask if he'd take me there later today, but he'll be busy with the tour so it will have to wait."

"Or I could show you. The cemetery isn't on the tour so we'd be safely out of the way." Toshiko smiled brightly as she gathered her belongings into a messy pile. "Have some breakfast while I change my shoes and let the staff know where we're going. After we visit the cemetery, I'll treat you to lunch at my favorite pub."

"I'd like that," Jack assured her, watching as she left the room before settling back in his chair and making quick work of his breakfast.

"Over there." Toshiko pointed to a weathered headstone near the far wall of the small family cemetery. The grounds were well-kept, the grass neatly trimmed, but some of the older stones were worn almost smooth and others had shifted or were broken and had been repaired. Jack made his way towards Captain Jack's grave with deliberate care – he didn't want to step on, or trip over, any small gravestones.

"There's the companion stone." Toshiko pointed to a small, dull gray stone marked only with initials and a few cryptic lines of verse about an oyster.

"So we don't know the friend's name, but we know he liked seafood?" Jack asked, giving Toshiko a grin.

"What?" Toshiko frowned in confusion, then laughed as she realized what he was talking about. "The Oyster was Captain Jack's ship. He thought the name was a great joke because there was always some kind of treasure hidden inside. The ship was full of secret compartments."

"Like the house with all of its secret passages."

"Just like that." Toshiko gave him a devilish grin. "If you ask nicely, you might convince Ianto to give you the tour – he loves popping out from behind bookcases and tapestries."

"And you don't?" Jack already knew the answer from her expression. "Perhaps you'd both like to give me the tour?"

"Missing the point," she told him. "Or haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? He doesn't talk about Captain Jack to just anyone you realize."

"So I should sneak off into a secret passage with him and ask him about The Oyster?" Jack crouched down and ran a hand over the small stone, tracing the initials. "And no one knows I.J.'s full name?"

"Not anyone who will admit it." Toshiko looked down at the small stone, thoughtfully. "We don't even know if the rumors of a companion are true. It might be yet another one of the Captain's tricks, leaving a false grave for future generations to wonder about."

"Or it could contain a clue to the missing treasure."

"If that were true, wouldn't someone have found it by now?" Toshiko moved over to Captain Jack's stone. "Around here, Captain Jack is a hero. It was always said that he looked after his own. I think the people around here try to return the favor."

"That may be," Jack said slowly, knowing he was venturing into a delicate subject. "But there's still the matter of the taxes. I believe you said that we needed to talk."

"I did," She gave him a rueful smile. "I'd put this off if I could, give you a chance to get settled in again and let you try to regain more of your memory. But, the taxes are due in seven days and if we don't come up with a lot more money in a hurry, we'll both be looking for a new place to live."

Jack looked down at the graves, his head bowed and hands folded. After a moment, he looked up again and gave Toshiko a warm smile.

"What was that about lunch?"

"It's a bit early," she replied, "but if you don't mind a walk, we can leave the car here and I'll show you the sights along the way. Maybe it will trigger your memory."

"Lead on then, milady." Jack offered his arm.

"Don't you start!" Toshiko protested, but she took his arm and let him set an easy pace towards town.

"This is good," Jack announced through a half-chewed mouthful of food. He studied his plate with more enthusiasm while Toshiko tried not to laugh. They'd arrived at the pub before the lunch rush and claimed a table near a window. They'd barely settled into their seats when two ales were placed in front of them.

"So you finally decided to come home."

Jack blinked up at the woman who had served them. She had red hair, bright makeup and a smile even bigger than Jacks.

"Do you know me?"

"Know you?" She leaned over and thumped Toshiko on the shoulder. "He asks if I know him. As if he didn't just about pay for the upkeep of this place by himself, what with his fondness for the ale. Drank me out of my best on more than one occasion, he did. Daft sod. To up and leave us like that, without a word."

"Jack was in an accident," Toshiko started to explain, but Jack interrupted, practically leaping from his seat.

"Dilys!" He pulled her into a hug, which she returned just as enthusiastically. When he stepped back, he turned to Toshiko. "Toshiko Sato, allow me to introduce Dilys Owens. Dilys, this is…"

"I know who she is. She's been keeping an eye on your place while you've been off who knows where, doing who knows what. She's got Ianto watching over things up there too. And she never orders more than one ale."

"Your food's too good. It doesn't leave much room for drinking," Toshiko explained with a laugh.

"Speaking of which," Jack said with a devilish gleam in his eye. "I have a vague memory of Welsh cakes…"

"Which you'll not be getting until you've had a proper meal – the both of you. I'll bring you some stew with fresh baked bread. You can take the cakes home with you and share them with Ianto. But don't let Rhys or Gwen know – the man's touchy about his cakes. Claims he has a secret recipe." Her indelicate snort let them know just what she thought of that claim.

"We'll keep them well hidden," Toshiko promised solemnly, schooling her expression. Dilys accepted that and bustled off towards the kitchen. More patrons had arrived and the noise level rose. It was clear that Jack was recognized by a few of the new arrivals, but no one else approached.

"You're remembering," Toshiko said, leaning forward in her seat. "That's wonderful, Jack."

"I suppose." Jack looked around, frowning in concentration. "It's only pieces. Fragments." He turned back to her, serious. "I suppose that's enough for now."

"It is," Toshiko assured him. She reached across the table to take his hand, but withdrew it again quickly when Dilys returned with their lunch. Jack dove in immediately and with enthusiasm while Toshiko looked on, and then joined in, eating at a much slower pace.

By unspoken agreement, they turned to other topics and by the time they had finished eating, they'd discussed their favorite books and movies and had been greeted by more of Jack's old friends.

When they left the pub, Jack was carrying a large paper bag full of Welsh cakes, their ears ringing with Dilys' warnings that they'd better share with Ianto and hide them from Rhys and Gwen.

It was after eight when they gathered in the library with a jug of milk and the paper bag of treats. Gwen and Rhys were done for the day and Ianto had been bribed away from his self-assigned chores by the cookies.

"These are better than Rhys' Welsh cakes," Toshiko declared after eating her second cookie.

"He only uses butter." Ianto whispered, looking around as he shared the secret. "Dilys uses lard, as is proper. And Rhys puts in lemon and orange zest and calls it a secret ingredient."

"How do you know that?" Toshiko demanded, claiming another cookie and picking out one of the currants. "Oh, right. You know everything."

"I do." He gave her a cheeky grin. "And Rhys leaves his recipes lying about."

"Ianto!" She shook her half-eaten cookie at him. "Well then, Mr. I-know-everything, tell us how to come up with enough to cover the taxes. We've got a week before they're due and my request for an extension was denied."

"So the bank wouldn't release Jack's accounts?"

"No, the family had them frozen when it became clear that Jack had disappeared. They thought he might try to access them and that could be used to trace him. And the money was more secure that way. But Ianto…" Toshiko bit her lip and looked at Jack, unsure if she should be the one to reveal the truth or leave it up to him. Jack nodded for her to continue.

"The bank manager, Mr. Griffiths – we asked if there was a way to borrow what we needed against Jack's account. He told us no, because there wasn't enough in the account."

Ianto sat back, surprised. "But I thought…"

"We all did. I suppose we were lucky to be able to cover the taxes before. But this time... we need a miracle if we're to come up with that kind of money in a week."

"Maybe not a miracle," Jack said, giving them a sly grin. "Maybe just a bit of good old ingenuity. Didn't you say that you have a stall on market days?"

"We do, but we've never made anywhere close to what we need for the taxes."

"And the tours today?" Jack persisted.

"We did well – three busloads and some families. We sold out of Rhys' cakes and jellies too. But even with all that it'll barely make a dent in what we need."

The three fell silent, the rest of the cookies remaining untouched.

"This is an old house," Jack said at last. He was looking around intently. "Have you thought about selling some of the antiques? Perhaps a few paintings? Or there might be some rare books."

"Not the books!" Ianto said before he restrained himself. He bowed his head, embarrassed by his outburst. "Sorry."

"Paintings then?" Jack looked around again. "Surely there are some things that could be sacrificed in order to save this place."

"I suppose..." Toshiko looked around, viewing the room and its contents with new purpose. "It's a shame – some of these things have been in the family for generations. But if selling a few of them will pay the taxes..."

"We could look in the attic," Ianto suggested quietly. He was still red and he didn't meet their eyes.

"I don't suppose there are any secret treasure troves off those hidden passages?" Jack teased.

"None that I've found, but we can do some exploring if you'd like." Ianto managed a faint smile.

"Not me. I've got a full schedule tomorrow." Tosh gave them both an almost innocent grin. "In fact, I'm off to read for a while and then bed." She stood up, then hesitated and added, "Ianto, why don't you leave a note for Gwen asking her to skip her usual duties tomorrow and help Rhys get ready for market day while you and Jack identify some things to sell. You can use the computer in the office to research prices and then take them to the antique dealer in town."

"As you wish, milady." Ianto grinned at her expression and Toshiko headed off to bed feeling more optimistic than she had since leaving the bank.

"So," Jack said once Toshiko was out of sight. "Want to do a little exploring tonight?"

"Of course." He stood, then started gathering the rest of the Welsh cakes, placing them and some napkins in the paper bag. "Provisions," he explained as he took the bag, grabbed a flashlight off a nearby shelf and disappeared through a hidden door.

"What's that?" Jack demanded as he ducked away from the sudden movement overhead.

"Nothing to worry about," Ianto assured him calmly, a hint of amusement in his voice. "It's only Myfanwy."

"Myfanwy?" Jack ducked again as the fluttering returned. A moment later he was flat out on the floor with Ianto on top of him. The young man was laughing so hard, Jack didn't hear the high-pitched squeak until it was just above them. He rolled, taking Ianto with him, reversing their positions so he was shielding the other man.

"Jack. Jack! It's okay." Ianto's laughter died as he looked directly into the eyes of the man who was pressed against him. "Myfanwy's my pet bat."

"Bat?" Jack dropped his head so his forehead was resting against Ianto's. "You have a pet bat?"

"She'd probably tell you I was her pet if she could talk," Ianto conceded. "But I give her treats and she keeps me company some nights so..." He broke off, realizing that Jack was still on top of him and neither of them seemed to mind. Reluctantly, he shifted, causing Jack to move. They climbed to their feet and Ianto busied himself by brushing off his clothes so he wouldn't have to see Jack's face for a moment.

"So..." Jack drew out the word. To Ianto's irritation the man didn't seem at all unsettled by what had just happened, In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

"Myfanwy comes and goes as she pleases. There's a vent up near the attic ceiling and she likes to explore these hidden passages. She doesn't come into the rest of the house."

"I'm not objecting," Jack said with a laugh. "We've already got pirates, why not bats as well?"

"Parrots are traditional," Ianto replied, feeling more at ease now that Jack had made it clear he wasn't going to press his clear advantage.

"Yes, but we're missing the peg leg."

"But you do have the coat." Ianto couldn't resist mentioning the garment he'd seen when he'd helped Jack unpack. It was too warm for it now, but he was looking forward to seeing Jack wearing the coat when it turned colder. He had a weakness for vintage clothing and the greatcoat would suit Jack's tall, well-built frame nicely.

"You like the coat." Jack sounded pleased and Ianto couldn't help but give him a smile before leading him around a tight corner and up a narrow spiral staircase. He did his best to keep the passages clean when his other duties permitted, but there was a new spiderweb across the stairs and he walked right into it.

"Spiderweb?" Jack asked as Ianto made a strangled noise and tried to wipe away the sticky fibers. "Hold still, let me..." He pressed Ianto against the curve of the stairs and ran a hand lightly over his face. For the second time tonight they were pressed together. But this time, instead of moving away, they moved closer.

The kiss wasn't tentative, but they were cautious with each other. After a moment, they shifted apart, measuring each other's reactions. The second kiss was messier, more demanding. This time when they separated, they were grinning.

"Toshiko will be pleased," Jack said as they started up the stairs again. "Does she make a habit of trying to get you dates?"

"She tries. Not that she gets many opportunities."

"And has she been successful?" Jack's attempt at sounding casual was a complete failure and Ianto laughed.

"Not until now." He reached the top of the stairs, took a few steps to the left and pressed a latch. A bookcase swung outward revealing Jack's bedroom.

"You're a model of efficiency, Ianto."

"I do my best, sir." Ianto replied as he followed Jack into the room, then moved the bookcase back into place.

"I've shown an aptitude for efficiency myself," Jack said as he reached up to unfasten the first button on his shirt. "Want a demonstration?"

"Demonstrations can be very informative." Ianto smiled, watching appreciatively as Jack proved how efficient he could be in removing not only his own clothes, but Ianto's as well.

"You may have to repeat that," Ianto told him as they stumbled together towards the bed. "I'm not sure I caught all the nuances."

Jack took special care with the rest of his demonstrations, making sure that Ianto was aware of every last detail.  
*****


	3. Chapter 3

PART 3

"It suits you," Ianto said dryly as Jack sashayed past wearing a feathered hat and colorful fringed shawl.

"Why thank you. That jacket is rather becoming." Jack moved around Ianto and hugged him from behind, resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder. "You would make a perfect Victorian gentleman."

"While you'd be best suited for following in your ancestor's footsteps. But without the eyepatch."

"Or the peg leg, thank you."

"Captain Jack didn't have a peg leg. Or a parrot. But he had a magnificent coat. I saw a painting once…" Ianto broke off abruptly as Jack turned him around and kissed him.

"We're supposed to be finding items to sell, remember?"

"Yes, yes, the taxes." Jack let Ianto go reluctantly and removed his hat and shawl, placing them back in the trunk with other antique garments that had been carefully packed away. It felt odd to be digging through these things - half of him wanting to explore and the other half feeling like he was intruding.

He closed the trunk and looked over at Ianto who was bending over to pick something up. Never one to miss an opportunity, he slid up behind his new lover and grabbed him on the hips. Unfortunately, he hadn't expected Ianto's reaction, which sent them both off balance and onto the floor, Jack landing on top of Ianto.

"You planning on moving sometime today?" Ianto asked when they'd been lying there longer than necessary for both of them to catch their breath.

"You have to say the magic words," Jack insisted, leaning in close for a kiss. Ianto had landed on his side and Jack was blowing little ripples through the hair above his ear.

"Get off," Ianto insisted, shifting around to give Jack a shove.

"That'll do," Jack said with a grin as he leaned in to gently bite Ianto's earlobe.

"No, I mean it." Ianto insisted. "Something's digging into my side." He made a face at Jack's laugh. "The other side, idiot. Now move."

Jack backed off, then pulled Ianto up and off the offending object. It was a loose floorboard that had lifted up on one side. Ianto shifted it, trying to slot it back into place but Jack stopped him.

"Wait. See if you can lift that up. I thought I saw…" Jack leaned down so he could peer over Ianto's shoulder and blocked the light in the process.

"Move over, I can't see." Ianto used his fingers to pull at the board, then swore when he got a splinter. Jack handed him an old broom, reversed, and Ianto managed to wedge the handle underneath the board. "We're probably going to find a rat's nest."

"Or a secret treasure," Jack said with a laugh as Ianto swore again, falling back as the board came loose and flew across the floor.

Jack was already on his knees peering down into the space. He reached in to the opening, ignoring Ianto's protest.

"Bring a light." Jack insisted. "There's something here."

Ianto had brought a heavy-duty flashlight and tried angling it several ways to get the best view of Jack's discovery. It appeared to be a grey oilcloth, and it extended past the space of the single opening. They'd have to remove more boards to get to it. He just hoped it wasn't actually a rat's nest – he didn't mind the animals, but he wasn't fond of their droppings.

"Notice anything unusual about these boards?" Jack pointed to seven boards extending to the left of the one they'd removed. Ianto studied them a moment, but didn't see anything out of the ordinary, Except…

"There's no nails in them." He looked around, but all of the other boards in the area seemed to be nailed in place, as would be expected. It was only those seven that didn't have nails at each end. They fit tightly in place and had to be pried out. Once the second and third board were out and the rest came away easily.

Jack lifted the cloth-covered bundle carefully – it was heavy. He set it beside the hole and waited while Ianto made an attempt to brush away the dust. Thick twine kept the cloth in place and they struggled to untie it before Jack pulled out a pocketknife and cut it.

Ianto rolled his eyes but he quickly distracted by the contents of the bundle – an oil painting in a gilt frame. The picture wasn't large, but it was rich in detail – showing the pirate Captain Jack on his ship surrounded by treasure, a dark-haired man beside him, face half-hidden by a scroll he was holding.

"There's something written on the scroll," Jack said as he leaned in closer, struggling to read it. "Under foot, Over Head. The living receive gifts When they honor the dead." He pulled back and looked at Ianto. "Any idea what that means?"

"Another of the Captain's jokes, no doubt. Come on, set that aside and see if there's anything else."

Jack checked, but there was nothing else hidden under the floorboards. They returned them to their place and reluctantly set the painting aside while they searched the attic for salable items. At lunchtime they carted their finds, and the painting downstairs.

After cleaning up and having a quick lunch, Gwen took the items off to be made presentable while Jack and Ianto returned to the attic. They returned a few hours later with three more boxes of antiques, hopeful that they'd made a good selection and the sale of those items would put a significant dent in what they needed for the taxes.

XXXXX

"Interesting," Toshiko said as she studied the painting. Ianto had dusted it and brought it into the library. He'd tried looking through a few books but hadn't found anything useful so far. Jack had gotten a phone call just after supper and had borrowed Ianto's car to go into town and meet an old acquaintance from London. Ianto had used the opportunity to show Tosh the items they'd found to sell and to do some Internet research on prices.

"So…" Tosh said with a teasing lilt in her voice. "Someone had an interesting night last night."

"Finished that romance novel, did you, milady?" Ianto replied smoothly.

"I did. It was quite realistic – sounds and everything. Almost like the action was taking place just down the hall."

"Good author, then. I suppose you needed ice cream with a book like that. Had to take the long way down to the kitchen to stretch your legs?"

"You know I enjoy a good walk." Tosh's eyes were bright as she bantered with her friend. She was delighted to see what a good pair he and Jack made.

"And exercise is very important," Ianto said solemnly, his face the very picture of polite agreement. Until Tosh poked him and they collapsed together, laughing.

"You're not getting details," Ianto said at last, when he calmed enough to speak.

"Yet," Tosh replied, looking far too pleased with herself. Ianto just rolled his eyes, knowing she was right.

XXXXX

It was late when Jack returned from his confrontation with Owen. He was angry and reeked of cheap alcohol and cigarettes. The sight of Ianto asleep on the sofa, clearly having tried to wait up for him just made Jack feel worse. He left him there and stomped up to his room where he took a long, hot shower.

He'd been playing the con game for a long time – ever since he woke up in the hospital with no memory. He'd only accepted Owen's plan as a way of getting out of the States – he never expected to find something that felt like home. He certainly didn't intend to care about the people he was trying to con.

And what about all the little things that were creeping into his memory – things and people he shouldn't know, but did. He prided himself on never really getting involved, but it felt like he'd started breaking his own rules the minute he'd stepped into this house.

He knew Owen wouldn't be satisfied with anything less than his share of the elusive treasure – supposing it even existed and Jack could find it. Once the real Jack Harkness' accounts were activated, he might be able to use some of that money to pay Owen off – at least for a while. But then, what of the taxes? He wouldn't be able to search for the treasure if he no longer had access to the property.

Feeling a bit calmer, if not happier, Jack finished his shower and wandered into his room, toweling off as he went. He wasn't completely surprised to see Ianto waiting for him. But he was surprised to see him in a chair rather than in the bed.

"Waiting up for?"

"Wasn't sure I was welcome."

"You'll always be welcome," Jack assured him, standing in front of him and leaning down for a kiss. He was a little surprised to realize that he meant it.

"Dry your hair before you get in bed or you'll get the pillow wet."

"Can't have that," Jack agreed, dropping down to the floor in front of Ianto and handing him the towel. "Better have you do it then."

He laid his head down on Ianto's leg and let the man work on his hair. It was soothing and, before long, he felt himself growing sleepy.

"Up you get," Ianto urged. "We're not spending the night like this."

"Why not?" Jack asked, turning his head so he had a good view of Ianto's crotch.

"Because I'm a right bastard when my back hurts. Now get up."

"You devil. Such sweet enticements to lure me into bed." Jack batted his eyelashes at Ianto, then ducked as a seat cushion was lobbed in his direction.

"Twit. It's late and I need sleep if I'm to wake you properly in the morning."

"Why didn't you say so?" Jack asked as he tossed the towels aside and dove into bed. Ianto make an irritated noise in his throat and, after and undressing and folding his clothes neatly, slid in beside Jack. He'd been hoping for a little groping, or at least a kiss, but instead he got a loud snore. Ianto shoved Jack onto his side, turned out the light, and went to sleep.

XXXXX

Market day wasn't quite what Jack had been expecting. He certainly hadn't expected to see his calm Ianto dashing around like a headless chicken. The confusion was made much worse by the addition of Gwen, Tosh and Rhys. The four of them spent more time getting in each other's way than actually helping matters.

Finally, somehow, everything they intended to sell was loaded into two vehicles and they were off. Rhys took the lead once they reached their stall and all the baked goods, fresh eggs jams and canned items were laid out neatly for sale.

They had a few early customers, but the market didn't officially open for another half-hour so Ianto and Tosh used the time to take the items that had been gathered from the attic to the antiques dealer.

They returned just after the market had opened to the surprising sight of Jack standing on an overturned crate and acting like a carnival barker – calling out enticements about gigantic eggs and rare, rich pastries. Much to their amusement, it was working and Gwen and Rhys had their hands full waiting on the crowds. Tosh and Ianto quickly hid their mirth and dove in to help.

By eleven it was clear that they'd sell out long before the market closed. Rhys and Gwen went home to make fresh batches of the simpler items while Tosh, Ianto and Jack continued to work the stall.

By the end of the day they'd sold out of all but two bags of cookies. They broke them open and snacked while they started loading up the cars. They were almost done when the rain that had been threatening for hours finally arrived.

"Here," Ianto tossed his set of keys to Jack. "Take Tosh and head home with that lot. I'll finish up and then drop this off at the bank's night deposit before picking up some dinner."

"Don't be long," Tosh called as she and Jack drove off.

Ianto thanked Gwen and Rhys for their help and gave them a ride to the pub before heading for the bank. He parked in a well-lighted area and counted the day's earnings quickly before putting it in two deposit envelopes – it was too thick for one. Thanks to Jack's outrageous antics and outright charm, they'd sold far more today than ever before. With that and the money from the antiques that Tosh had deposited earlier, they had almost enough for the taxes. Certainly between the three of them, they could scrape together the rest and save the place for another year.

Perhaps it was his good mood that made him careless. He was barely three steps from the bank when he noticed movement to his left. Before he could react, something heavy struck his back. Ianto staggered forward, fighting to remain on his feet. He reached out to catch his balance, then went down hard when something struck the back of his knees. They folded and he pitched forward, his forehead catching on the corner of the bank building.

With his last conscious thought, he stuffed one of the envelopes under his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

PART 4

"He should be here by now," Jack fretted, looking out the window towards the driveway. There was still no sign of Ianto even though it was nearly eight – more than three hours since they'd parted.

Tosh set the phone down, her face pale as she approached Jack. "I called the police. They found him."

"What happened?" Jack's tone was grim. Ever since his confrontation with Owen he'd been worried that something bad would happen. He never should have left Ianto alone, especially with the day's earnings from the market.

"A young couple out for a walk found him near the bank. It looks like he was attacked in a robbery attempt.

"Where is he now?"

"In hospital. I'll drive." Toshiko held up her car keys, clearly not willing to debate the matter. Besides, she knew the area better than Jack and he wanted to get to Ianto as quickly as possible.

XXXXX

Ianto had just regained consciousness and was giving a statement to the police when they arrived. Tosh dragged Jack off for a cup of coffee before he could try to barge into Ianto's room. When they returned fifteen minutes later, the police were gone and they were allowed to visit their friend.

The bandage on the head wasn't a surprise – Ianto had been unconscious after being attacked. There were some scrapes on his hands and on one arm, none of which were too bad. According to the nurse who had directed them to Ianto's room, he also had some deeper scrapes and bruises on his knees and back. Rather than the bandages, it was the look of devastation on the young man's face that nearly undid Tosh and Jack.

"I lost the money. Our best market day ever, and everyone's hard work and I lost it. How will we pay the taxes now?" Tears filled his eyes, making them glassy, but none spilled over. With an irritated sound, he wiped his eyes and got himself under control again. "I was careless – I should have been more aware of my surroundings. I didn't even realize someone else was there before I was hit."

"It's not your fault," Tosh said emphatically, taking Ianto's hand. "It could have happened to anyone. I'm just glad you weren't hurt worse than this. We'll find a way to pay the taxes, you just concern yourself with getting better. Torchwood won't run without you."

"I'm ready to go home now, but they want to keep me here overnight." Even while he was protesting, Ianto's eyes were getting heavy. Jack eased him back against the pillows and brushed a kiss against the top of his head, well away from the bandages.

"You have a head wound. Stay here and let the doctors take care of you. We'll take you home in the morning."

"First thing," Ianto insisted, his eyes closing again. This time they stayed closed and after a moment, his breathing evened out into sleep

Jack was reluctant to leave, but Tosh insisted, pulling him from the room before he settled into the lone uncomfortable looking chair at Ianto's bedside.

"Mr. Harkness?" The nurse who had directed them earlier hurried up just as they left the room. "Thank goodness I caught you." She handed over a bag with Ianto's clothes, pointing out an envelope that was tucked between the fabric. "You need to take care of that. I understand Mr. Jones had quite a grip on it when he came in. Even unconscious he wouldn't let it go – and I can understand why; that's a lot of money."

Jack and Tosh exchanged looks before Jack took up the bank deposit envelope, read the amount neatly written on the front. Surprised, he showed it to Tosh.

"Thank you," Jack said sincerely. "This will make Ianto feel much better when he wakes. He thought the thief had taken everything."

"I suspect he would have, given the chance. Something must have scared him off before he could get hold of that."

A chime sounded and the nurse excused herself quickly, leaving Jack and Tosh to find their way out to the parking lot. It was late and they hadn't had dinner so they stopped and picked up sandwiches on their way back to the house.

In the morning, they'd pick Ianto up and let him make the bank deposit himself.

XXXXX

Jack didn't bother to knock - for a crook, Owen was a bit of an idiot - always leaving his door unlocked.

"What do you want?" Owen's poor attempt to hide the stack of cash he was counting failed miserably but it earned him one of Jack's coldest smiles.

"That money in your hands would do nicely for a start. Then we can follow up with a bit of my fist meeting your face."

"What's got into you, then?" Owen stood up, stuffing some of the bills into his pants pocket before Jack caught his wrist.

"That money was to pay the taxes. We don't pay the taxes, someone else moves into Torchwood and there goes your big plans for finding the treasure."

"Or, you don't pay the taxes and the house goes empty while they try and sell it. No one to stop us from ripping the place apart at our leisure." Owen narrowed his eyes, his face twisting into an ugly sneer.

"I think someone's upset that his pretty little boy got dirty."

"Ianto's been helping, you idiot. He found the first clues and he's been showing me all the secret passages in the house - he knows that place like he grew up there. It would have taken us weeks to find our way around. Weeks you won't have when the place goes up for auction if we don't pay those taxes." Jack still had Owen's wrist and was squeezing it to the point of real pain. Realizing what he was doing, he gave a snarl and let go, taking a step back away from the man he desperately wanted to hit.

The two men glared at each other for a moment, then Jack gave up and started gathering up the rest of the money from the table. The envelope with Ianto's neat handwriting was torn and cast off to the side, so Jack took it too, to find out how much Owen had stolen.

"I need that," Owen hissed, scrambling for as much of the cash as he could get. He grabbed fistfuls of it and shoved it down his pants as quickly as he could. "The kind of people I owe don't take excuses."

"That's hardly my problem," Jack replied, beating Owen to the last of the scattered coins. It all appeared to be low denomination, but every bit would help. He was tempted to wrestle Owen for what he'd taken, but decided to let it go - not sure that he'd be able to stop without beating him senseless. He'd just have to find some other way to get the rest of the tax money.

"Keep the rest," Jack said, gesturing towards the bulges of cash in Owen's clothes. "Consider it my parting gift. We're finished."

"So what? You're going to find the treasure yourself and run off with your pretty boy?" Owen spat the words out like they were poison.

"Maybe I will. It's nothing you need to worry about, because if I see you anywhere near Ianto or Toshiko, I'll make sure you spend the next twenty years in a very tiny prison cell."

"You'd be right next door, Harkness. Don't forget I know you, and what you've done."

"Maybe, but I'm a conman, not someone who beats and robs innocent people on the street."

"That treasure is mine, Harkness!" Owen was red-faced with anger, but still aware enough not to shout loud enough to be heard through the thin walls of the apartment complex.

"The treasure belongs to Captain Jack's rightful heir. And in a few days, that will officially be me." Jack gave Owen his smarmiest grin and waved as he walked out the door.  
A string of shouted profanities followed him all the way to his

"How bad is it?" Jack asked, taking a seat beside Toshiko. She was counting the money he'd brought her from Owen's and carefully not asking him where he'd gotten it.

"Not as bad as it could be if Ianto hadn't saved that second envelope." She and Jack both looked towards the sofa where Ianto was reluctantly stretched out, shoes off, covered by an afghan. He'd been protesting that he was fine since they'd picked him up at hospital, but his stubbornness couldn't win against the combined forces of Jack and Tosh.

"The real question is: can we scrape enough together in time to meet the deadline?" Ianto's practicality cut through all of the wishful thinking. Tosh frowned at the notepad where she'd been tallying up the totals. The look on her face made the answer clear.

"Is there anything else we could sell? Or pawn if we needed to?" Jack asked desperately. "We could always try to buy it back later once I've established my identity and can access my accounts."

They exchanged looks, already knowing the answer. There were no items of real value that they hadn't already sold. The remaining antiques were all replicas, and even the paintings were copies. They just didn't have time to find someone to buy all the remaining furniture and goods; the local sellers couldn't pay enough to make up what they needed in taxes."

There was a long uncomfortable silence before Ianto said quietly, "I'd best get some boxes then." The look on his face just about made Tosh cry. Desperately she looked at Jack, but the man had no solutions to offer.

The knock on the door startled them all.

"Sorry for barging in like this," Gwen said as she and Rhys entered. They'd been working just as hard as the others and had even offered their meager savings towards the taxes, which Toshiko and Jack had firmly refused.

"We've had a talk with some of the people in town. About the taxes and all," Rhys reached into his pocket and took out a colorful piece of folded paper. "We don't know if this will do the job, but it's worth a try."

Jack took the paper and unfolded it, reading it quickly before handing it to Toshiko. "Thank you!" he said as he grabbed Gwen and then Rhys in a strong embrace.  
Toshiko took her turn at hugging them too. Ianto tried to offer a handshake and was grabbed and embraced as well.

"So, a benefit at the local pub with all monies raised going to save Torchwood," Jack drawled.

"That's right and it starts in about four hours so there's plenty to be done, "Rhys was a good-natured man, and practical. He wasn't as dazzled by the newly-arrived Jack Harkness as everyone else seemed to be, but he appreciated Torchwood's place in this town's history and he didn't want to see it sold into the hands of someone who wouldn't care for it properly – or worse, someone who would tear it down and develop the land. Besides, he was fond of Toshiko and Ianto was practically kin, his family being from the same town and all.

"What needs to be done then?" Ianto asked, making it clear he wasn't going to be coddled.

"Baking and packaging for now. I could use everyone's help." He glanced at Tosh. "Even Gwen's, if the bedrooms could go a day without being cleaned."

"We'll survive," Jack assured him, gesturing grandly for Rhys to lead the way towards the kitchen. He held back just long enough to give Ianto a kiss, and a pinch for good measure.

XXXXXX

The pub was packed and, because it was a nice night, people were spilling out into the streets, dancing, talking or just enjoying a good drink. Impromptu games had been set up with people betting on darts or pool and the winner getting half the pot while the rest went towards the "Save Torchwood" fund.

One of the more enthusiastic ladies had suggested that Jack set up a kissing booth, which he agreed to just a bit too easily. Not to be outdone, some of the men tried to convince Toshiko to set up one of her own. She'd refused until Jack had offered to kiss the men too. Their begging and Ianto's gentle teasing finally wore her down and before long she and Jack were competing to see who could earn more money.

Ianto himself had been persuaded to join the makeshift band that had formed and was currently working his way through a second run of the few songs the musicians all knew – or could at least pretend they knew. The crowd was forgiving, and didn't mind some made up lyrics or misplaced notes. In fact, they were so enthusiastic that no one heard the sirens at first. It wasn't until someone near the bar let out a long, shrill whistle just as the latest song ended that most of the people in the pub realized that there was a problem.

A moment later Jack hurried up to the stage and took the microphone.

"Sorry to interrupt, everyone, but we're just been told that Torchwood is on fire."


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

Ianto was glued to his cell phone and clinging one-handed to the dashboard as Jack drove them at insane speed towards the house. Tosh was in the back seat, silent.

There was a parade of cars behind them, people who had been at the pub and were now following along to offer help or just to watch as the firemen tried to contain the blaze.

"Right," Ianto said as he disconnected the call. Someone called in to report the fire nearly thirty minutes ago. The station is about fifteen minutes away. No idea as to the extent of the damage, of course. We'll just have to see…" Ianto's voice dropped off as Jack turned a corner on two wheels and Torchwood came into view.

Ianto took in a shaky breath but didn't say anything else until Jack had stopped the car on the lawn well back from the house and they jumped out, running towards the nightmare vision of fire trucks and smoke.

"Bert," Ianto called to the nearest fireman. He was already striding across the drive to meet them.

"It's not as bad as it looks," he assured them. "The fire's out. That smoke is the last of it. There's some damage of course, but the exterior is stone and the walls are thicker than bricks. Looks like the fire started in the front hall, of all things, but at least it was well away from the library and the grand hall."

"When can we go inside to see what's salvageable?" Toshiko asked.

"Not until tomorrow. The place has to be inspected – make sure the roof won't come down on your heads. And it won't be habitable for a while anyway – not until it's cleaned and aired out. It's not just fire - there's smoke and water damage too." He gave them all a sympathetic look.

"Milly over at the B&B will put you up for the night, free of charge. Why don't you think about heading over there once I get rid of the crowd. Plan on being back here at one – it'll take us that long to do an inspection." Bert nodded and left, heading towards the crowds of onlookers. In front of the house, the firemen were milling around the fire trucks talking. The smoke from the house had thinned and now it was easy to see the broken windows and charred drapes that suggested the damage inside.

Jack put one arm over Ianto's shoulder and the other around Tosh's waist. Deliberately, he turned them away from the house towards the people who had been so generous in trying to help them save Torchwood. Some nodded as they left, but many came over and shook their hand or expressed their sympathy. They had offers of clothes, food and places to stay. By the time the last person had gone, they were teary-eyed but grateful.

The drive to the B&B was sedate compared to their earlier trip to Torchwood. No one felt like talking and the radio was turned so low it was barely a whisper.

Milly was waiting for them and gave them each a hug before urging them into the house. She showed Tosh to her single room first, pointing out the emergency travel bag she'd put in the bathroom with travel-sized shampoo, toothpaste and deodorant as well as a toothbrush and a comb. She'd even left a lounging dress for Tosh to wear so she wouldn't have to sleep in her clothes.

A plate with a large turkey sandwich and fresh fruit was already laid out along with a steaming teapot. They bid Tosh goodnight and followed Milly next door to a double laid out with the same travel kits and food. They assured their hostess that they didn't mind sharing and thanked her sincerely, promising to let her know if they needed anything else.

A short while later Tosh knocked on the door. She had showered and put on the dress – it was far too big on her but it was clean and didn't smell like smoke and ash. She was carrying her plate of food and looking a little bit lost.

"Can I come in for a while?" she asked Jack. He had stripped down to his boxers and was obviously waiting for Ianto to finish showering before taking his turn.

"Please do. Just don't expect a lot of conversation." Jack sat down, picking at his own plate of food while looking towards the bathroom door. "He's taking it hard."

"I'm not surprised. He loves that old place. Told me it was the closest thing left to home since his father died."

"What about his parents' home?"

"His sister lives there with her family – husband and two kids. Ianto said that's how he came to stay at Torchwood – he didn't have the money for a place of his own and there wasn't room for him with his sister."

Jack started to reply when the bathroom door was flung open and a towel-clad Ianto ran out.

"We've got to get back to the house."

"Why?" Jack demanded at the same time as Tosh said, "We can't…"

"I was thinking about it," Ianto insisted. "Why would a fire start in the front hall. There's nothing there."

"But it's the perfect place if you want to do the least amount of damage to more important areas of the house." Tosh said.

"Like the study, there the safe is," Jack added, already reaching for his clothes. Unlike the others, he had an idea of who had set the fire and why. With them out of the house, Owen would be free to search it at his leisure.

"Don't leave without me," Tosh demanded as she raced back to her room to get dressed.

XXXXX

They parked out of sight of the house and made their way as quickly and as quietly as they could across the grounds, approaching from the south side of the house where the grand ballroom was located. Ianto had borrowed two torches from Milly and he and Tosh carried them, carefully keeping the light pointed downward while Jack led the way.

Some of the windows had been broken so it took just a few seconds to get inside. The smell of fire and ash was heavy in the air and the floor was wet, but there didn't seem to be serious damage. Ianto paused a moment and looked up at the large sculpture of the famous pirate, Captain Jack Harkness. Even in the gloom it was impressive where sat on a wide platform that formed the entryway into the grand room.

"Still standing," Ianto whispered, patting one of the many columns that help up the platform. His hand came away flaked with ash and he made a face as he used his handkerchief to wipe it off. Tucking the cloth back into his pocket, he led the way towards the door.

Slipping into the deserted hall, Tosh pointed towards herself and then the stairs. She had taken a few steps in that direction when they heard the noise and the three of them froze. Jack motioned for them to spread out and started towards the sound.

There was a faint light in the study and two figures standing close together, one holding a partly shielded light and the other wielding what looked like a prybar.

Without hesitation, Jack charged at the figures, torch held like a weapon. He grabbed the nearest figure while Ianto went after the other one. Tosh dove into the fray and the lantern was knocked away and shattered.

There was a shuffle and cursing - especially when Jack realized that he had Owen's sister instead of the man himself - they were so similar it was hard to tell them apart in the erratic light of the torches.

"Damnit! Damnit!" Owen had taken a good swing with the prybar but Ianto had dodged it and had tackled the man, slamming him into the wall and jarring one of the paintings. They went sideways into a chair and nearly fell but Ianto caught his balance and shoved Owen back, turning him before slamming him face first into the wall.

"Get this ape off me, Harkness," Owen snapped.

"I don't think I will," Jack said calmly. He held a struggling Janet while Tosh used the shoelaces from her trainers to bind the woman's hands. She handed one to Ianto and he bound Owen's hands too. He kept his grip on the man, not willing to trust the thin laces to hold the furious man.

"We had a deal," Owen spit as Ianto shoved him into a chair beside Janet. Ianto stood behind them, one hand fisted in the collar of Owen and Janet's shirts. Tosh was on her cell phone calling the police.

"We had nothing. You wanted me to pretend to be Jack Harkness, when you knew I was him all along. You wanted to use me to steal my own money."

"Jack?" Tosh said with an edge of ice in her voice.

"It was all a con, Princess," Owen sneered. Beside him Janet huddled in her chair and looked miserable. "Bring in someone who resembled Torchwood's missing heir and get him to find the treasure. Imagine the bonus of finding the man himself, blissfully unaware because of amnesia. It was perfect." He looked back at Ianto then added. "And it was all made possible by your helpful butler, isn't that right, Jones?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ianto said stiffly, his hands tightening their grips on the thieves.

"No idea what I'm talking about?" Owen mocked. "Then I guess you're here licking Jack's boots because you enjoy it and not because you're planning to claim the treasure yourself?"

"Do you always talk this much?" Ianto wondered.

"Only when I'm being made to be the only villain in the story. You're the traitor spending his nights in the masters own bed." Owen sneered up at Ianto. "Or haven't you managed to work your questionable charms on old Jack here?"

Ianto never should have released his hold on Janet but a split second after he did, everything went wrong. The woman dove for Jack, her hands still tied, although the laces were obviously loose. Tosh tried to stop her and the three of them crashed sideways into a small table while Owen used his freed hands to shove Ianto backwards and take off. In the distance there were sirens.

Ianto was after Owen, the darkness and watery floors slowing them down as they crashed into walls and furniture. It wasn't until Owen turned into the ballroom that Ianto caught up with him and the two of them crashed into one of the posts holding up the platform with Captain Jack's statue. There was an ominous crack as the heat-damaged paneling gave.

The struggle continued and they careened into another pillar and then another, working their way along the row of obstacles until they both went down, Owen having the upper hand for the moment.

He punched Ianto as hard as he could and felt the other man's grip go slack, but Owen didn't have time to enjoy his victory - the sirens were too close. Scrambling to his feet, he allowed himself one vicious kick to Ianto's side before racing for the broken windows and tumbling out onto the lawn where he ran for the nearest line of trees.

"Ianto!" Jack pulled the dazed man to his feet and into his arms, holding on tight for a moment before the arrival of the police required him to let go.

"He got away," Ianto said dully.

"But Janet didn't. I have a feeling we'll be seeing Owen again soon." Jack steered Ianto into the hallway and directed him towards the study while he went to meet the police.

"Ianto, are you alright?" Tosh demanded. They didn't want to risk turning the lights on until the house had been inspected in the morning, but she had one of the torches on and Ianto used the light to navigate to her side. He couldn't help suppress a smile at the sight of Janet on the sofa, face-down and bound hand and foot with Tosh sitting on her back. Janet wasn't struggling.

"Janet tells me she found your journal when she was snooping around - seems she made a copy of the Torchwood keys before she was dismissed and she's been sneaking in when she knows we're out." Tosh looked at him seriously. "We'll have to talk, the three of us, once this mess is settled."

Ianto nodded once then let the silence lay between them until Jack returned.

XXXXX

"Ianto…" Under other circumstances, Ianto might have laughed at Tosh's stern expression. Instead, he took a swallow of strong black coffee and started to talk.

"I keep a journal. Have done most of my life." He rested a hand on the cover of the battered book. He hadn't spared it a thought while they were dealing with the fire and then Owen, but he was very grateful to still have it. He didn't like the thought of that man or his sister having read it, but there was nothing to be done about that now; Owen and his sister Janet were off to jail and he was here in the B&B with Jack and Tosh deciding how to tell them what they needed to know of his past.

"There's been a story in my family, passed down from father to son since the time of Captain Jack. My grandfather passed it to me and I wrote it down. I imagine that other family members have tried to find the truth in the story before I came along, but as far as anyone knows, it was never proven. And," Ianto leaned forward a little, trying to convey the importance of what he would say next. "No one outside the family was to be told. Ever. Not even the women in the family were to know, although I suspect some did."

He tapped his journal. "A few pages torn from an old journal were passed down with the story - it was supposed to have been written by Captain Jack himself. It was written to my ancestor, also named Ianto Jones. It wasn't quite a love letter, but it was intimate and in it, Jack promised half of his treasure to his Ianto." Ianto looked at Tosh, his expression pleading.

"I came to Torchwood to find the treasure - not to steal it or take what didn't belong to me. I only wanted what had been promised to my ancestor. We've never been a rich family and we don't need to be. But I'd like my sister and her family to be comfortable."

"And you don't want anything?" Tosh asked coldly.

"Of course I want something," Ianto said emphatically. "I have dreams just like anyone else. I want to be able to travel - to see all those places I've read about. And I want some nice suits and a good car. I don't mind working for those things, but if my family is due some of that treasure, why shouldn't we have it?"

"Why indeed? In fact, why share it at all when it could all be yours? I should have known you had a reason for being so helpful and so willing to work here when I could barely pay you a living wage."

"I'm not a thief." Ianto's voice faltered as he reached for his friend and she pulled away from him. "Tosh please, I didn't tell you about this, but I never lied to you. We even joked about finding that treasure together."

"You said you'd take only your fair share," Tosh said quietly, remembering that afternoon when the two of them lingered over tea and spun out fancy plans for treasure hunting.

"I meant every word," Ianto insisted. He looked at Jack. "You were gone so long, and the house was empty. I was afraid that someone would come in a find the treasure and take it for their own - someone who doesn't have a right to it."

"After tomorrow we won't have a right to it either," Jack reminded them. "Even with what was raised at the pub tonight, it's not enough. And then there will be the repairs... "

"Then we have to find that treasure tonight." Ianto grabbed his journal and flipped through it to a page near the middle of the book. "With the three of us working together, we can outwit the Captain." He pointed to a neatly written list on the page.

"Here. This is what we know about the Captain and his treasure. Captain Jack was a controlling man with a somewhat skewed sense of humor. He'd want the treasure close - somewhere that he could see it, or at least keep an eye on the place where it was hidden. A lot of people have suspected that it was hidden in the cemetery but I always favored the house as his hiding place. The Captain oversaw every part of the design for the house - it would make sense with all the hidden passages and secret rooms that he'd include a place to hide the treasure."

"The house is a mess and it's not safe to wandering around there in the dark." Tosh argued. "Especially if we're looking for hidden rooms."

"It'll be dawn in less than an hour." Jack countered. "If we take time to sleep now, we'll be getting there along with the reporters, the fire inspector and hordes of curious villagers. Ianto's right - we have to go now."

Tosh sighed and reached for her shoes. She was bone-weary but a part of her still couldn't resist the lure of a treasure hunt. She just hoped Milly was a deep sleeper or they'd have a lot to answer for in the morning.

XXXXX

They parked out of sight among some trees and retraced their path from earlier that night when they'd been worried about thieves breaking into the house. Now they were trying to avoid being seen and drawing the attention of anyone who might be out as such an early hour.

They clambered in through the broken windows in the ballroom again and started across the room intending to start their search in the study. They were just passing under the large statue of Captain Jack when Tosh kicked something and it clattered against one of the posts. She swept her flashlight across the floor searching for the object and gasped when she realised what she was seeing.

"Jack. Ianto..."

"It's a doubloon," Jack whispered, picking up the gold coin and examining it under Tosh's light.

"Not just one," Ianto said in an odd voice. The others turned to him and saw Ianto prodding at one of the support columns that held the large platform where Captain Jack's statue overlooked the grand room.

A small piece of the wooden post had broken away, probably when Ianto had been fighting Owen. Ianto pulled more wood free revealing a laticework of iron. Beyond it was a mass of gold doubloons and other precious objects.

Ianto reached in and plucked out one of the gold coins, clutching it as he started to laugh. He gave Tosh a happy kiss on the cheek before pulling Jack into a fierce embrace.

The three of them laughed themselves out, holding onto each other until they finally calmed. By the time the sun rose, they'd taken enough coins to pay the taxes and covered up the rest of the treasure that filled not just that post, but all five of the other posts as well.

When the inspector arrived, he was surprised to find three very happy people just finishing breakfast in the wreckage of their home.

XXXXX

"No floral wallpaper," Tosh called from the other room as Ianto passed her with a book of wallpaper samples.

Jack was in the dining room mulling over paneling options. He grinned up at Ianto before calling back, "What if I like floral wallpaper?" He laughed at the look of disgust Ianto gave him. "Maybe not."

"You can indulge your affection for flora in the garden, Jack. Not in the living room."

"But what about my affection for stubborn Welshmen? Can I indulge that anywhere?"

"Except for the kitchen. You've already done that." Ianto set down the book and stepped into Jack's personal space. "And no, you can't persuade me to change my mind. What if Rhys or Gwen walks in?"

"Like they haven't seen you two already?" Tosh called before leaning into the room and giving them a sickly-sweet smile. "I'm thinking of getting rid of the television - you two are far more entertaining."

"Glad to be of service, milady." Ianto gave her a bow, then a considering look. "You still have that invitation, I believe."

"I do. I just can't believe you had it printed up and included an RSVP card. As if you two don't get up to enough by yourselves."

"Variety is the spice and all that," Jack said lightly as he slid his hand down Ianto's back and started to grope. Tosh just laughed and left the room.

"Speaking of variety," Ianto said calmly as he grabbed Jack's hand and held it still. "I believe there are still a few out buildings we haven't fully explored. You bring the lantern and I'll bring the shovel. "He took out the stopwatch Jack had given him as gift just last week. "Ten minutes and counting."

Jack laughed and watched him go before walking over to the newly-framed parchment hanging on the wall. It had been found in an exquisite gold box at the very bottom of one of the posts full of treasure. He smiled as he read it again, delighting in Captain Jack's direct manner as he congratulated the finder for discovering just one of Torchwood's many treasures.

As he followed Ianto's path Jack decided that the Captain was only partly correct - Jack had actually found two treasures. If the Captain's Ianto had been anything like his, Jack was sure he'd agree.

::end:: 


End file.
